


Golden Wind in the World of Light [REWRITE]

by EUMatua



Category: Super Smash Brothers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EUMatua/pseuds/EUMatua
Summary: Galeem had yet to invade the Jojo-verse, but it's impact was still showing there, albeit at a drastically subtle rate from what it done to it's own.And Giorno's the one to put an end to this.





	Golden Wind in the World of Light [REWRITE]

**1 - Phantom Blood & Battle Tendency ~Jonathan Past, Joseph Present~  
**

* * *

 

  It all started with Dio Brando. Just a while back, George Joestar had his wife's life taken away from a carriage accident, where Dario Brando posed as his saviour and his son's. As if to return the favor, George had taken in Dio Brando, Dario's son, into his own hands in the wealthy Joestar estate, to go along well with Jonathan Joestar, the son of George.

  Oh... how well that went out to be. Dio took no time sparing his brother in their youth, though that was patched later on in their adulthood. Sadly, Dio was still the biggest little piece of sh*t person to walk the Earth that day, and took it in himself to be a vampire. Jonathan, however, took up Hamon training by Will A. Zeppeli.

  The week-long training session to ready up against Dio was long past, and thankfully, Jonathan was more than capable at the time. Dio, however, revived two knights of long ago. Blueford- quickly dealt with, and with a heartfelt ending that thankfully gave closure to his life, even giving Jonathan a cool ol' sword! But Tarkus... Oh, oh, Tarkus...

  Jonathan had been forced into a one-on-one by Tarkus, and ended up kiling Will Zeppeli. Zeppeli, however, gave his Hamon to Jonathan, and his age, too, apparently. Jonathan had a quick fight past that. Though, about Zeppeli's withered remains...

  The remains of the mentor were never found, and Speedwagon, a fellow and first ally of Jonathan, asking him would only result in the burly blue-hair saying that he had his eyes closed, but a feint, yet powerful beam of light came down near him, and he could feel it close.

  Ah, how can I forget... Jonathan dies to Dio. But thankfully, he's got Erina, Jonathan's wife, a child before hand.

  George Joestar II. He died. His wife, Elizabeth Joestar, died. Leaving Joseph Joestar, their kid, to be raised by Erina and Speedwagon.

  Nazis came into the party, and I'm not even joking. Fighting Santana, done. Fighting Wired Beck, done- wait...

  Caesar joined the party inbetween, and Lisa Lisa, too. Messina and Loggins, too, but they're irrelevant. So Wamuu, Esidisi, and Kars were all handled as usual, if not at the cause of a very strong light beam in where Caesar died. Also, Kars was sent to space, where Joseph saw a little shooting star, and a quick one at that.

  Lisa Lisa turns out to be Joseph's mom, who he _definitely did not peek onto at one point of time_. Oh, and he crashed his own funeral, alive, well, and married. You know, the Joseph Joestar kind of things you'd only see him do.

  Stroheim was never seen since then, not even by the Germans. Joseph demanding where Stroheim was from a German officer after breaking into their base only reveals that even they've lost contact. Stroheim's last appearance, On his way to the battle of Stalingrad. Last thing they saw on him, light.

  Now uh... Here's where things went south.

  10 years later, Lisa Lisa was presumed missing, only thing a light beam being the only lead. The general public dismissed this as just some hokes. Yet to the local small group of people left, Smokey, Joseph, Messina, and Speedwagon. Suzi Q was included, though everyone thought it was a matter only they need to worry about. All came into one conclusion: that beam was... UFOs! Just kidding, they believed it was possible, but thought it was a phenomenon with hamon, only seeing it with hamon users... if it wasn't for Joseph shooting the idea down with Stroheim's absence. They assumed it was those capable of fighting, but everyone couldn't trust that idea, they all make swell targets, and look, they're still there. So it was left up for debate. No-one knew then. They all decided to keep it secret, and take it to their graves.

   Jotaro wasn't supposed to know about it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite time.  
> I'm not sure how long this'll go on for, but I god hope this lasts 'till the end of Golden  
> This started from Reader1235 pointing out my lazy errors. I'll never say I'll not repeat them _(no guarantees, after all.)_ but I'll try.


End file.
